


On A Day Like This

by mirilik



Series: DreamTeam [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Like, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oh, a really nice dinner party, and, and a fight, and louis is nervous, and the slight overuse of the word fiancé, but - Freeform, but well, but working towards it, everybody is so oblivious, fluffy fluff, its such fun, like a lot, no not really, not actually coming out yet, the best&worst day ever, which is kind of a spoiler, which isnt a fight really, yeah thats practically it, yeah they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirilik/pseuds/mirilik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could just shrug off his fancy suit, get on some comfortable jogging bottoms and a cosy jumper, preferably one of his boyfriend’s, and lie on the couch until Harry’s back from his meeting. </p><p>Louis’ gaze flickers back to the mirror and then again to the clock. Yeah he definitely could do that before Harry’s back. And Harry would never know that Louis stood in front of a mirror for twenty-four minutes without improving anything.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Louis is finally brave enough to do it but in the end does it completely different than he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Day Like This

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo part three of this series. but i guess you can read this just on its own if you like. or you just read the other two parts. because they're cute. whatever, feel free, no pressure. 
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes in this thing and i'm still angry that english isn't my first language because really "to fall for someone" and to say "i'm falling for you" just sounds so beautiful i want to cry. and you have vocabularies like "cuddle" and "snuggle" and what even is english?
> 
> whatever nobody cares, let's have some fun
> 
> all of this is fiction :)

When his gaze flickers to the small clock on the wall he realises that he’s already twenty-two minutes in front of this damn mirror. And all he’s doing is just fixing his collar and wiping imaginary dust off his sleeves. 

Yes, he’s nervous, okay? Nothing to be ashamed of. 

He’s thinking about cancelling everything he had planned for this particular evening. It would only take one little phone call. Or not even that.

The restaurant would understand that their reservation is cancelled if they just wouldn’t show up, right? Sure, probably someone would be pissed and they would act like moody superstars who think they can do whatever they want (and they really don’t act like that under normal circumstances) but whatever, right? 

He could just shrug off his fancy suit, get on some comfortable jogging bottoms and a cosy jumper, preferably one of his boyfriend’s, and lie on the couch until Harry’s back from his meeting. 

Louis’ gaze flickers back to the mirror and then again to the clock. Yeah he definitely could do that before Harry’s back. And Harry would never know that Louis stood in front of a mirror for twenty-four minutes without improving anything. 

Because the only thing he would see would be a really cosy and cuddly Louis on the couch. No fancy suit, no fixed collar and no booked table in the private area of a really posh restaurant Louis read about in one of Harry’s food magazines. 

(Not that he would admit to anyone that he actually reads those magazines because.. well he can’t even cook noodles without burning the kitchen down, so he really shouldn’t read those dull papers but _whatever_.)

Louis’ eyes hover over himself in the mirror. Over his caramel-brown hair, his blue eyes, his high cheekbones and his thin lips. He can’t help but frown. Honestly he can’t count the times when Harry called him beautiful or perfect. He read on more than one occasion that people thought he was handsome but even after four years with loads of compliments towards him (he got compliments before the XFactor but these came mostly from his mum and also increased the number of them a lot after the beginning of One Direction) he couldn’t really believe them. 

It’s not that he thinks he’s ugly or fat or has some serious issues with himself, he just has these few minutes sometimes where everything is too much and he can’t handle all this and he can’t handle himself and _urgh_.

With a small _thud_ his forehead meets the cold mirror in front of him and he tries to even out his breaths. He feels how his heart is racing and the small jewellery box in the pocket of his suit seems to burn a hole into his chest. 

He still got time to throw the suit with the little jewellery box into the back of the closet. He still is able to cancel all of this. He can do it. 

But he won’t. No he planned all of this, he bought the fucking ring which will be looking fucking perfect on Harry’s finger and he definitely won’t chicken out. No. He wants this more than anything. Wants Harry and nothing more than Harry and forever Harry and he will make if official today. Tonight. In a few hours to be precise. 

Provided that Harry says yes. But he will say yes, right? Because he wants that too, right? Because.. well they are going to come out as a fucking couple to the whole fucking world in two fucking weeks and Louis’ thoughts are too full of curse words but he is fucking nervous, can’t you understand that. 

Louis takes a deep breath. He doesn’t want to be nervous, has no reason to be, because Harry is by his side. And they will come out together. They waited so long for this and now, finally they are able to switch management and with this are able to do what they already wanted to do two weeks after they explored their feelings for each other. 

They can come out to the world. Louis will finally be able to shove into everybody’s faces that Harry fucking Styles is his boyfriend and only his. For over four years now and most certainly forever. And, you know, this point would come across much better if he could just take Harry’s hand and shove it into the other one’s face too so they could see the shiny ring on his finger which screams: I will be Louis Tomlinson’s husband, take that, loser! 

A small smile tugs on Louis’ lips. Yeah, that’s a really nice thought. So he will do this. Tonight. In that posh restaurant. 

It’s all a bit cliché, Louis knows that but on the other hand it’s pretty romantic as well. So he just did it and called the restaurant a few days ago to book a table in their private area because they still aren’t out after all and he just doesn’t want to have any unwelcomed witnesses when he snoggs the fuck out of Harry when he finally says yes. 

God, he has to say yes, otherwise Louis could just jump off of a cliff or something similar dramatic. 

But Harry will say yes. Yes, yes, yes. He will. Definitely. 

Well.. if he would finally come back from this damn meeting. By this time Louis already stands thirty-seven minutes in front of the mirror and hasn’t improved anything. If this isn’t the start of a perfect evening then.. urgh, better not think about it.

Louis pushes off the mirror and turns towards their bedroom door so he could walk into their living room and won’t be tempted to look into this bloody mirror again.

He thinks about the cosy jumper for a second, then he violently closes the door with a loud _bang_. He jumps at the sound and laughs at himself which is kinda creepy, but he’s nervous, okay? Which.. well. His thoughts are running in circles now and that really doesn’t improve his mood. 

He contemplates about sitting on the couch until Harry’s back but he really doesn’t want to get wrinkles in his suit. 

He rolls his eyes. This is definitely something Harry would’ve said if he would be here. A few years back Louis wouldn’t give two fucks about wrinkles in a fancy suit but.. well, Harry Styles is kinda influencing. 

So in the end Louis stands like a lost idiot in his own living room with nothing to do but fidgeting with his fingers and jumping from one foot on the other to contain his nerves.

He can’t be that nervous when Harry is here because then Harry would suspect that something’s wrong which technically isn’t as long as Harry says yes in the end but for that Louis has to take him to that restaurant because that is the plan and if Harry suspects something he wouldn’t let Louis go until Louis spills his secrets and he can’t do that because of obvious reasons and why the hell isn’t Harry back yet? 

He should’ve come home like two hundred years ago because it’s one of the last meetings with Azoff, who will represent their new management from next week on and they actually have discussed everything, signed everything, are happy about everything and are actually exhausted because of everything. 

They need a few quiet minutes to breathe. Preferably yesterday. But there were apparently still things to talk about in long meetings so Harry had to go. And all the other boys too for that matter but Louis played sick this morning to be able to prepare everything for tonight. 

Which included basically a shower and being acceptably looking in this damn suit. 

Probably Harry will be pissed when he sees that Louis just tricked him because he got seriously worried about Louis (like always) and wanted to stay in with Louis to be there for him (like always) and cook a good soup for him (like always) and cuddle him until he feels better (like always). 

But Louis insisted on Harry going because one of the secret couple which plans to come out in this band should be attending. Harry pouted for a whole five minutes but then just nodded and got ready for the day. 

So, Harry will be pissed but he won’t be any longer when Louis takes him out for the evening. Yes. 

It takes another forty-five minutes until Louis is tired of standing in his own living room and finally sits down. Fuck the wrinkles. Harry wouldn’t see them anyway because Louis is either sitting in the car or sitting on the chair in the restaurant or kneeling in front of Harry. So he practically won’t see any possible wrinkles at the back of his suit. 

It’s silent in the apartment and Louis sighs. Why isn’t Harry back yet? It’s getting late now and they have a reservation and Harry has to get ready beforehand and it’s gonna be quite difficult to attend their booked table on time when Harry won’t be back like twenty minutes ago. 

Louis now desperately tries to remember what this meeting was about. Did they even get any information for today’s meeting? Well, Louis isn’t the most organized person but normally he knows everything concerning the band. He still was the one who put up all the fights and arguments with management, just to ensure that the boys are all good. And now after four years of fighting they finally see a small light in the dark. So normally he would attend this meeting but again this evening is so much more important than everything else he’s ever done.

This is about Harry, the love of his life and Louis is positive that he will get crazy if Harry won’t show up in the next five minutes. 

Someone seems to hear his silent prayers because barely twelve seconds later Louis can hear how the front door opens and closes with a loud _smack_. Which isn’t really typical for a Harry Styles but Louis doesn’t think about this now. He jumps off the couch and fixes his collar for the last time.

He lifts his eyebrows when he hears that Harry is talking silently. Louis is still standing motionless in the living room when Harry comes in, phone pressed to his ear. 

“No, I’m just coming back… yeah, the meeting was longer than planned… yeah, we’re still in London and will be the next week or so… today? … yeah why not? I’ll have to have a look on Louis though, he’s been ill the whole day and… no, Nick, just… no, I want to make sure he’s fine… sure… yeah half an hour… see you, bye.”  
Finally Harry puts the phone down and turns so Louis is in his sight.

“What the f-”, Harry screams out because he definitely didn’t think that he would see Louis standing in their living room. In a suit. 

“What the fuck?”, he repeats and finally Louis starts moving again.

“Surprise”, he says weakly and tries to form a smile on his lips. Just the mention of the name “Nick” lets his blood boil in his veins. He can’t help himself but he just doesn’t like Grimshaw. And that’s mostly because he flirts shamelessly with _his_ Harry although he exactly knows that they’re together.

“Why aren’t you in bed?”, Harry asks but doesn’t show any intention of greeting his boyfriend with a kiss or at least a hug or something. Somehow Louis feels really lost right now.

“Well, long story short, I’m not really ill, but-”

But Harry is not in the mood of stupid explanations. He just came back from a long ass meeting which was a lot of information at once which he still can’t sort out in his head and he’s tired and the whole day he was worried if Louis was okay and now Louis is perfectly fine and just didn’t want to got to this meeting?! A meeting for their new management, for the band? Just because he wanted to sleep or what?

“Are you kidding me?! I thought you were ill and worried my ass off and all because you just wanted a day off?”

Okay, well Louis knew that Harry would be pissed but somehow he thought that Harry would be a bit calmer.

“You know, forget it. I’m gonna meet up with Nick. See you.”

With these words Harry just turns around and makes his way back to the front door.

“No! Harry, wait! Please! Harry for god’s sake!”, Louis screams now because, yes he’s desperate. This can’t be happening. Harry can’t go out now. Not today.  
“I have a reason that I lied but please, _please_ don’t go out with Nick now. Please. I..I planned something. Please, please stay with me, Haz, please!"

Harry sighs loudly and in this moment he looks so fucking tired that Louis thinks that the cosy jumper on the couch would’ve been the better idea.

“Louis, this was a long day I’m really not in the mood for some stupid games”, Harry says silently but Louis just shakes his head in protest.  
“No games, I swear. Just you and me. Dinner. Just us two. Please!”

Louis definitely isn’t afraid of begging now. This has to happen today otherwise he would go crazy.

“Louis”, Harry sighs again but at least turns away from the front door. “Nick will be pissed if I let him down now.”  
Louis snorts loud. “Who cares about Grimshaw?”  
Harry’s eyebrows furrow. “ _I_ care, Louis, he’s my friend. And at least he doesn’t lie in my fucking face.”  
“I already said that I’m sorry, Haz. But I swear if you come with me, you’ll understand okay?”

Harry really wants to say no, but the pleading look in Louis’ blue eyes lets his heart melt a bit.

“Fine”, he finally says. “Give me a minute.”

It’s like somebody switched on the sun, so bright is the smile on Louis’ face. 

“Perfect”, he grins and steps out of the way, so Harry can go into their bedroom.  
He still hasn’t touched Louis yet which is kinda awkward, but Louis is optimistic nonetheless. It just can go better from this minute on, right?

Something’s up, Harry can tell. He knows that Louis can’t sit still for more than 2.5 seconds but how he’s drumming on the steering wheel and how he always throws nervous glances towards him, Harry can tell that something’s up. Harry isn’t sure if he should get nervous as well. Thing is, he’s far too tired to get nervous. This day was already long enough without Louis acting like a maniac. 

Harry can’t hide the thought that he would rather sit on the couch with his boyfriend, cuddled in a cosy jumper and just watch a movie or two until they both fall asleep. He sighs. He shouldn’t think that. Louis has planned something extra for Harry and he should be grateful but he can’t help himself but be a bit annoyed. He loves Louis more than anything but this whole “I can’t tell you where we’re going” - thing is getting stupid. Or maybe it’s just Harry’s basic mood on this day.

“Nearly there”, Louis chirps from the driver’s seat and throws a last nervous look towards Harry.

‘This is getting ridiculous’, he thinks, but then the car stops in front of a very posh looking restaurant and Harry lifts his eyebrows.

“What’s this?”, he asks skeptically.  
“Surprise”, is all Louis says again and then he’s out of the car. 

If Harry would’ve known that it was Louis’ intention to open the door for him, Harry probably wouldn’t have pushed it open with such a force that it now hits Louis in the chest, so he’s tumbling backwards and finally falling on his ass on the cold floor.

“Oh shit”, Harry mutters under his breath and jumps out of the car.  
“You okay, Baby?”, he asks and can’t help himself but laugh a bit when he sees how Louis sits there on the ground with his really fancy suit. 

“Shit”, is what Louis says and jumps back on his feet. “Let’s go”, he mumbles and doesn’t even look after Harry. 

Well, now not only the younger lad seems to be in a bad mood. 

“What do you mean, you don’t have a table?”, Louis spits out while he’s standing in front of the receptionist who is looking kind of grossed out by the tattoos that peek out under Louis’ suit.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Tomlinson but your reservation was due forty minutes ago and we can’t just keep our private area open for hours without getting the tables filled.”  
“I don’t fucking care, I booked this table four days ago!”, Louis screams and Harry tries to calm him down by placing a hand on the small of his back. It doesn’t work.

“Some of our guests book this area months before they come here, I already told you that much on the phone, Mr. Tomlinson. I can offer you a table in the main section.”  
“No, you can’t just-”, Louis starts but Harry, who’s getting really impatient now, cuts him off.  
“That would be great, thank you”, he says and the receptionist nods, grabs two menu cards and takes the two to their new table in the main section of the restaurant.

“But the main section doesn’t work”, Louis whines and pouts.  
Now Harry really wants to kiss him, but they are not in private so..  
“Come on Lewis, I’m hungry”, Harry tries with a small smile but Louis just continues his whining.  
“But it doesn’t work!”, he repeats and Harry rolls his eyes.  
“What doesn’t work?”  
Louis sighs. “Nevermind.”

So the plan is demolished. Louis can’t just jump off his chair in the middle of a fucking full restaurant and propose to Harry, the love of his life, the one he calls his boyfriend for over four years now. God how much he craves for the day, when he finally can hold his boyfriend’s hand in public and kiss him whenever he wants.

Though even if he could do that now, he wouldn’t kiss Harry in this particular moment. 

Because Harry is being a little shit. All he does his complaining. About the noise, about the food, about Louis’ sad face, about the fact that he could have a nice evening with Nick without a grumpy Louis who doesn’t even try to make this evening a bit better.

“So I’m the one who destroys this evening with all his whining?”, Louis asks and throws his napkin into the remaining food on his plate. The portions are ridiculously small but he really doesn’t have any appetite anymore.

“Louis all you do this whole day is whining. What’s wrong with you?”, Harry spits out and copies his boyfriend’s action.  
“Nothing”, is all Louis says. He wanted this to be one of the best evenings they ever had and now it’s the complete opposite.  
“I just wanted us to have a nice evening”, he says in a small voice and Harry takes a deep breath.  
“What about we head home and watch a movie or something? A bit relaxing?”, he tries and although Louis is really fond of this idea he can’t bring himself to smile. This evening is nothing but a big failure.  
“Sure”, he says and makes a sign for the waiter to bring the bill.

The small jewellery box still burns holes into his now aching chest.

Just as they leave the restaurant, which they sure as hell won’t visit again, Louis gets another idea how he could possibly save the evening - and his plan.

A smile starts spreading on his face as he grabs Harry a bit harsh on his shoulder and turns him around. 

“Whoa Louis, what?”, the younger lad says in surprise and lifts his eyebrows. He really just wants to go home. And Louis is a different person this evening. There’s still something up, Harry feels that but he can’t bring himself to ask further questions. He’s simply too tired.

“Let’s go for a walk!”, Louis shouts excitingly but when he sees the look on Harry’s face, his smile falls a bit. “I mean… just… ah, nevermind”, he says and lets go of his boyfriend’s arm. Just then he realises that this was the first touch they shared this evening. His heart aches a bit more.

Harry sighs again, does nothing else today seemingly but when he sees the disappointment in the older lad’s eyes, he can’t help himself.  
“No it’s fine, let’s go.”

Louis would love to grab Harry’s hand now, but there are still too many people around them. That’s why he wants to go. To a small park nearby he knows. Because there probably aren’t that many people at this time and it’s quite romantic there and he still has the small jewellery box…

“Come on!”, he shouts and leads the way. Harry sighs once more and just follows. The faster they do their walk, the faster he would be on their couch at home.

If Louis had to describe this evening in two words he perfectly knows which two he would choose. _Tough luck_.

Because not only the restaurant he picked was too full for it’s own good, but also the park seems to burst of people. Of course just today there would be some fucking protests against something Louis doesn’t care about (at least in this moment) and the whole park is full of people. They’re not even in the park and are already pushed from one side to the other.

“Louis, seriously? What’s all this?”, Harry whines (again).  
“I- I- I didn’t know, it’s just… I thought… whatever. We should go home”, he says and his voice is so small, that Harry nearly doesn’t get it. He starts getting worried about his boyfriend. Sure, Louis has his crazy moments but this evening is just so.. messy. Even for Louis. 

So Harry tries to swallow his own bad mood and really wants to cheer his love up a bit.  
“What movie would you like to watch when we’re home?”, he asks with a loving smile and turns to the smaller lad, but he just shrugs his shoulders.  
“I think I’ll just -”

But Harry doesn’t get what Louis says because in this moment a car drives by. And sadly directly through a big puddle next to Harry and the next thing he knows, is that he’s wet from head to toe.

“Great”, is all that he says and then starts getting faster. He wants to go home. Now.

They are silent the whole way to the car and then on the drive home. They are still silent when they shrug off their coats and shoes and they are still silent when they go into the kitchen to drink a cuppa. Or maybe two.

“Louis what’s wrong with you?”, Harry tries after a while.  
“Nothing.”  
“Sure and that’s why you’re acting like a maniac the whole evening?” Harry crosses his arms in front of his chest. This is getting ridiculous.

“So that’s what I am? A maniac because I tried to surprise you?”, Louis argues and jumps off the table. He’s not in the mood for such shit now.

“Your behaviour is unbelievable today”, Harry says and nips at his tea. Can’t this evening be over already?

“You know what? Fuck you, Harry. _Fuck you!_ ”, Louis screams and rushes out of the kitchen. 

“Yes, thank you, fuck you too, arsehole!”, he hears Harry screaming after him and he stops in his tracks.

Enough. That’s enough. Enough is enough. 

He turns and runs back into the kitchen, where Harry’s still sitting on his chair with a death glare in his eyes.

“No, Harry, you know what? I planned this fucking evening just because of you! Because I fucking love you! And all you did was being moody and everything went downhill and nothing went as I planned it to and now you’re sitting here and telling me I’m a maniac because I planned to ask you to fucking marry me?! No, Harry, that’s not how we play! Gosh, I’m so angry right now but do you want to know something? I still love you more than anything else. And I will always love you. Forever. And that’s pretty shit because you think I’m a fucking maniac or something, and all I really want to do is marry you and-”, he stops to pull out the small jewellery box and throws it on the table in front of Harry “- and I bought this fucking ring for you because I want to show everybody that you’re mine, because I shit as hell know, that I’m yours, like forever, no matter what you say or what you call me. That’s it. I’m going to bed now, if that’s okay for you, arshole.”

Louis takes a deep breath while Harry stares at him with wide eyes. Okay actually Louis didn’t want to say all this to Harry but now he feels surprisingly light around his heart.

That is until Harry starts to scream at him. 

“And how was I supposed to know that? That you planned to propose to me? On a day like this? Couldn’t you pick a better day where you didn’t have to play sick and make me all worried the whole day or where I don’t have to sit in a five hour meeting with too many people where none of them are you and I feel fucking lost without you? Did you ever think about that? That I missed you the whole day and that I just wanted to spend some hours with you and nobody else? No, so how on earth should I have known, what your plans are?”

Harry’s still sitting on his chair and while he talks Louis presses his thin lips together and crosses his arms in front of him.

“Fuck you”, he says again, but stays in his place.  
“Yeah, thank you, Lewis, you too. But you know what?”  
“What?”, the older lad spits.  
“I probably would’ve said yes.”

And then blue meets green and Louis can see the little sparkle in Harry’s eyes and suddenly his knees become all wobbly and holy fuck what is happening right now?

“Probably?”, he asks with a small voice.

“Yeah, I need to see the ring first”, Harry answers with a mischievous smile but before he can grab the jewellery box, Louis already got it in his hands and falls on one knee in front of the love of his life.

“I really love you, Harry Styles. Since like forever and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to love you and to argue with you and still love you and I want a family with you and only you because, god.. I never thought I could love someone like this but I do and all I want right now is.. well”, he clears his throat and blinks a few times before he opens the box and looks up into the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen and will ever see.

“Harry Styles, will you marry me?”

Harry’s eyes flicker between Louis’ blue ones and the shiny silver ring with small black diamonds in it and he has to swallow a few times before he could form a word.

“Shit Louis, this ring is beautiful”, he finally cracks out and a big smile spreads on Louis’ face.

“I know. So do you want to wear it or do I have to bring it back which would be a shame..”  
“Shut up. And by the way. I do. Want to be your husband that is.”

Louis takes a deep breath then picks the ring out of the box and slides it cautiously on Harry’s finger. 

“I love you”, Louis says and the next thing he knows is that he’s lying on his back on the kitchen floor with Harry Styles on top of him.

“I love you”, Harry says and then finally kisses Louis for the first time on this evening. He kisses Louis.

His fiancé.

Louis wakes up to a face full of heavenly smelling curls and an arm full of Harry Styles. A grin spreads automatically on his face and just then, when he rearranges his arms around his boyfriend he remembers what happened last night. That this isn’t just his boyfriend anymore but his _fiancé_. 

Without thinking the older boy starts travelling down his fingers to Harry’s until he can feel the cold pressure of the engagement ring against his skin.

“I didn’t throw it away if you wanted to check that. I already said, that I liked it”, the sleepy, slow voice of Harry echoes through the room and Louis can’t help but roll his eyes while pressing his face deeper into the younger boy’s hair.

“Just wanted to make sure that it wasn’t just a dream”, he mumbles.

Harry’s answer is that he intertwines their fingers. “Nope.”

“Good”, Louis says and tightens his grip.

It’s quiet for a few seconds, where they just enjoy the feeling of each other’s skin, their intertwined fingers and the heavenly silence of an off day.

“I love you”, Louis finally says because he just has to and in the next second he’s looking into those emerald eyes. 

The younger lad runs his fingers of the hand which isn’t in Louis', through his boyfriend’s bed hair, wanders to his forehead and finally caresses the soft skin over his cheekbones until he finds his lips.

“I love you too, Boo.”  
“And I’d marry you Harry, because it rhymes”, Louis smiles.

The loud barking laugh that Harry is only able to produce when he’s laughing about something that _Louis_ said or that _Louis_ did is falling from his lips and the grin on Louis’ face gets even wider. 

God he loves his boy way too much. It’s too much to understand. Definitely nothing he deserves or will ever deserve. He’s just so lucky.

“I’m so lucky that I’ve found you”, he says and his beloved dimpel shows on Harry’s face.  
“I will definitely cry at our wedding”, the curly haired lad says and now Louis is the one who’s laughing. 

“No, seriously Lou, that’s too much for my poor heart. I mean it will be the day that I will officially get you for the rest of my life and believe me, I won’t let you go, never. Because I love you and I’m so selfish, because I need you so much and there are probably thousands of other people who deserve you more than I do, but I will keep you anyways because you’re mine and I need you and I love you and.. well.”

“Why would I ever want to go?”, Louis asks and wanders with his free hand down to Harry’s back, feeling the naked skin under his fingers.

“Dunno”, Harry shrugs. “‘Cause I’m lame…”

“Harry Styles, you’re a lot but never lame!”, Louis scolds him and playfully slaps Harry’s naked bum. No, he won’t make it sexual now, because this is about emotions and stuff and they are talking and.. they have a lot of time for that later on. Basically the rest of their lives. What an awesome thought!

In the meantime Harry had pulled his eyebrows together and seems to be in deep thought.

“What are you pouting about, Hazza?”, Louis asks and tries to even out the skin between Harry’s eyes with his fingers. Maybe it’s just an excuse to touch him a bit more.

“Will it be Styles or Tomlinson in the end? I want it to be something we share, not that we still have different names after the wedding.”  
Now Louis is the one who shrugs. “I don’t care, as long as I’m with you.”  
“God, since when are you such a sap?”, Harry teases his fiancé but presses a soft kiss on their intertwined fingers because he himself is the biggest sap ever and literally everybody knows that. Harry Styles is just in love with love.

“Shut it, twat”, the older lad responds playfully but a blush is still creeping on his face.  
Harry ignores both. 

“Then I want it to be Harry Tomlinson, if that’s alright”, he just says and Louis’ heart skips a few beats.

“Yeah, that’s alright”, he finally cracks out because.. wow. That’s definitely the best thing he’s ever heard. Harry Tomlinson. _His_ boy. 

“Good”, Harry smiles and presses his lips against his boy’s cheeks, where the blush is still present. 

They get ripped out of their cozy morning quite brutally when they hear how the front door opens and closes with a bang and three more voices fill the air of the apartment. 

“Urgh”, Louis sighs loudly and closes his eyes. “What are _they_ doing here?”  
“Erm”, Harry says and the older lad opens his eyes again. “Didn’t I tell you?”  
“Tell me what?”  
“Well there wasn’t really any time yesterday.. so..”

Again there are loud voices and it seems that they are going into the kitchen.

Louis’ eyes widen immediately. “Did you take the ring box?”, he asks.

Harry nods. “Yeah it’s in the drawer. I took it after the little _incident_ on the kitchen floor. I didn’t want it to get messy, it’s actually quite a nice box.” He’s grinning like a madman.  
Louis rolls his eyes. The so called “incident” basically was nothing more than a sloppy handjob and two really disgusting pants. 

“Didn’t take the clothes from the floor though”, Harry continues and Louis has to bite down a laugh. That promises to be funny. 

“Harry? Lou?”, Liam calls through one of the rooms and Louis cheekily puts a finger on Harry’s lips.

“Shh.”

“Where the fuck are they? I thought Harry would prepare some breakfast”, Niall’s voice comes through.  
“Maybe he forgot”, Zayns still sleepy voice completes the round of visitors in their apartment.  
“Harry never forgets”, Liam chimes in but doesn’t really sound convinced.  
“Probably they’re still sleeping, something we should do too by the way”, Zayn says and now the voices shuffle closer to the bedroom.  
“We promised that we would be here and- urgh really? They can’t wait until the fucking bedroom?”, Liam shrieks and most certainly he just found the remaining clothes, they ripped off each other after the kitchen incident. Freshly engaged sex, you know how it is..

Louis finger travel down to the ring again before he looks straight into his favourite pair of eyes.

“Do we tell them right away?”

They’re only silent for a few seconds.  
And then.

“Nah!”, they both say at the same time and if they squeeze their hands a bit harder right now, nobody has to know.

“Keep quiet”, Louis says and they both shut their eyes just in time before the door flies open.

“What did I tell you?”  
“Yes, you were right, Zayn. Do you want to cuddle with them?”  
“Shh let them be”, Niall jumps in. “Look how cute they are.”

Liam rolls his eyes fondly but then lets his gaze wander to two of his best friends, who are lying very closely with intertwined fingers on the bed. Their faces look really peaceful and… happy.

“I think you’re not only our biggest fan but also their shipper number one”, Zayn laughs and pokes his finger into Nialls rips.

“I am”, Niall proudly announces. “The fans even call me Captain Niall because I always-”  
“Yeah, shut it bro. What are we doing? Let them sleep?”, Liam asks again.  
“Why not?”, Zayn questions and starts playing with the lighter in his hands.  
“Stop that”, Liam says and the dark haired boy rolls his eyes. “And I’m asking because they will send the announcement in about five minutes and we promised to be there when they confirm that Louis and Eleanor are _officially_ over.”

Harry feels how Louis’ body tenses in his arms and a few seconds later the older boy’s voice echoes through the room.

“They do that today?”, he asks dumbfounded while sitting up in bed.  
“How long have you two been awake?”, Liam questions while Zayn is trying to hide his smile. He should’ve known that Louis and Harry probably just didn’t want to get up. Judging by their clothes, which are spread all over the apartment, it’s been a wild night.

“Doesn’t matter”, Louis says. “They send the news today? When did they change the date?”  
“Yesterday in the meeting”, Zayn says and tries to calm his best mate down. He knows that it’s a fucking big step towards their coming out. Of course Louis’ flipping out.

“I thought Harry would tell you”, Niall says baffled.  
“Yeah, erm”, Harry stars and rubs his head. “Got a bit distracted erm.. because”, he throws a look to his fiancé but that one’s still staring disbelievingly at Zayn.

“Yeah, because”, Harry starts again but Liam cuts him off.

“Mate, I really don’t want to know what kinky things you two found out about last night. I hear enough on tour. Urgh, can we please get some breakfast now?”  
The last bit gets Niall on his side, of course. “Best idea today, in my opinion!”, the irish one shrieks happily and follows Liam out of the room.

“You two are okay?”, Zayn asks because he’s got a feeling that Harry definitely didn’t want to talk about their sex life.

“Yeah, we’re fine”, the curly haired lad says and lets his gaze flicker towards Louis.

“Yeah, perfect. Let’s eat”, Louis smiles and when Zayn sees the warm sparkle in his best mates eyes, that he always gets when he looks at Harry, he knows everything will be alright. 

“HARREH, WHY ARE OUR CLOTHES ALL OVER THE FLOOR?”, Louis screams at the top of his lungs, after he and Harry got up and dressed so they could have breakfast with their band mates. Harry is about three steps in front of him, but because Louis is an obnoxious little fucker, he screams nonetheless. 

And because Harry is a very good fiancé he plays along.

“I DON’T KNOW, LEWIS! WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED?”, the curly haired boy screams back and even at this high volume, you can hear the smile in his voice.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”, Zayn’s voice now echoes through to them. The sleep seems to be finally out of his bones.

“HAZZA PLEASE GIMME FOOD!”, Niall shouts.

“DON’T SCREAM AT ME!”, Harry answers, still on a high volume and winks at Louis before he enters the kitchen.

Louis takes a few deep breaths before he follows. This will be an exciting day, he knows that.

_Trouble In Paradise?_

_Ladies and Gents, we all have to be strong now. Because there are some serious pictures right in front of us on our desks that let us yelp in excitement but also boil our blood with too much pressure. You’re wondering what it is that brings our happy team to such concerning body developments? Well, see for yourself, then. But be warned, it’s not pretty. (Or maybe it is, depending on your personal OTP)_

_[SHOW PHOTOS]_

_For the few of you who don’t know who this pretty girl and this, well, admittedly quite handsome man is that you’ve seen on our previous snaps: It’s none other than **Eleanor Calder** , more known as **Louis Tomlinson** ’s girlfriend of about five years. So why is she kissing that guy who most definitely isn’t our beloved boybander with the voice of an angel?_  
 _Good question that, indeed. We most certainly don’t know but we get the dark feeling that the time of Elounor may have come to an end._  
 _You know, we like to be honest and.. yeah, we didn’t see that sparkle in Louis’ wonderful ocean blue eyes for a long, long time when he’s been with his girl (we probably shouldn’t call her like that anymore) so we’re not really surprised, that beautiful El may have searched for someone else…_  
 _Still, we’re secretly a bit pissed off. You can’t treat our loveliest Loubear like that. Definitely not. But._  
 _But the most important question is now: Is LouLou already snogging someone else as well? And if yes, who? And why not us? (Not all of us, of course but.. yeah some of us would like the idea of being Mrs. Louis Tomlinson one day but.. well.)_  
 _Or do we maybe get the sensation we’ve all been waiting for since the early XFactor days? Do we get the ONE OTP we all crave for in our deepest dreams? That we create photo albums and heart-breaking videos for? Do we get Larry Stylinson?_  
 _Another question we can’t answer.. .. yet, hopefully._

_There’s one last thing we want to say to someone specifically.  
 **Harry Styles** , if you read this and never tried to hit on that beautiful bandmate of yours: Please go and ask for a date, okay? Even as No-Homo-Bro-Pals, okay? Because lovely Lou will most certainly need a strong shoulder to lean on after those photos. And yours does look really cosy._

_[COMMENTS (1842)]_

“Poor El, she will get a lot of hate after those pictures”, Louis mumbles while playing with Harry’s fingers.  
Somehow he likes this article quite a lot. Probably just because now he’s a free man to the media. Well.. at least until they get the interview in two weeks when they will hear, that Louis is actually madly in love with someone. 

With his boyfriend who happens to be his favourite band mate and best friend. And they are happy for over four years now. And engaged. Which not even the other boys know but… one highlight after the other, right?

Harry’s shrugging next to him, after he finished the article. “She even wanted it to be like that. With the photos of her and Max all over the internet. She wanted a clear cut and her “new” boyfriend in one go and she knew that it can bring her some hate. I won’t pity her.”

“Just because you don’t like her, Hazza”, Niall laughs his loud laugh and takes another bite of his cheese and ham sandwich. 

“It’s not, that I don’t like her. It’s just-”  
“Oh yeah, you pretty much hate her, Styles”, Liam argues and joins Niall in his fit of laughter.  
“Fine”, Harry pouts. “She’s a bitch and she can be really happy that she did get so much of Louis in the past. But this is over now.”

“Will you get even more possessive now?”, Liam teases but before Harry can answer, Louis jumps into the conversation again.

“Have you quite finished, Leeyum? Don’t make fun of my boy”, he says firmly and throws a threatening look towards his band mate.

“I couldn’t even say who’s more possessive of these two”, Zayn says with a small smirk.  
“Oh shut up, would you?!”, Louis says but smiles, while Harry pouts with a loud “Heeeey!”  
“God, how did we survive nearly five years with the two of you?”  
“Very, good question indeed, Mr. Malik”, Liam says with a serious nod and then they only have time to grab their coats and Niall a few extra sandwiches, before Louis throws his three best friends out of his apartment. 

He wants his boy for himself now and if that does sound possessive, he doesn’t give two fucks about it. Neither does Harry.

Normally Harry’s the one who gets overly excited and can’t contain his nerves when friends and families are on their way to the Styles-Tomlinson household. 

This time though, Harry’s leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping on his tea, that Louis made as a result of too much energy, and watches his fiancé how he recounts the plates on the kitchen table again and again.

“You want to write some name tags, so you can make sure everybody has a place?”, the younger man asks with a smug smile. He totally meant is a joke, but Louis’ definitely too nervous for that.

“I _should_ do that!”, he shouts and wants to rush out of the kitchen, but Harry has already put down his mug and now slings his arms around his fiancé, so he isn’t able to move any further.

“Calm down, Lou”, he mumbles into the smaller one’s ear and presses light kisses along his jawline.

“But _Haz_ ”, Louis whines. Harry doesn’t answer. Instead he just continues kissing the soft skin on Louis’ face until he feels how he relaxes against Harry’s arms.

“That’s it, Babes, calm down”, he mumbles with his deep voice, that constantly sends shivers down Louis’ spine.

“I’m nervous”, the older lad confesses in a small voice and Harry chuckles lightly.  
“Really? I would’ve never come to this conclusion, if you hadn’t told me.”

“Shut up, Harold, I’m serious here. How comes that you are all chill and shit? This is a fucking _engagement party_ or whatever and everybody will be here!”

“First of all, nobody knows that this is an engagement party, they all think it’s just a casual dinner at the Tomlinson household, with some delicious food cooked by the one and only Harry Tomlinson and served by the not as good looking but not bad himself Louis Tomlinson and _everybody_ includes our three best friends, your mum and Dan and Lottie and my mum and Robin and Gemma, so no biggie.”

“Didn’t know we’re already married, Harry _Tomlinson_ ”, Louis smirks and finally seems to be himself again.  
“Shush, I have to get used to it.”

“Oh, c’mon, Haz, don’t tell me that you didn’t write this name into your journals since the day we first kissed. Probably since the day we first met”, Louis laughs an extremely obnoxious laugh.

“Heeey!”, Harry pouts but doesn’t correct his fiancé that he actually writes his name since the night they first shared a bunk in the tourbus. Because that felt even more intimate than all the other times they already shared a bed before. That was the day he started to try hiding his feelings for the older lad. Luckily everything turned out just fine. And in less than a year he will be able to officially call himself Harry Tomlinson. How great is that?

“How do we tell ‘em?”, Louis asks quietly after they remained silent for a few seconds and just held onto each other.

“Can’t I just shove the ring into their faces and laugh at them that they don’t have such an awesome ring or for that matter such an awesome boyfriend either?”

Louis snorts quite unattractively after that. “Whatever floats your boat, Baby.”

“That’s settled then.”

It’s funny how everything can turn out completely different. After Harry and Louis had shared some kisses in the kitchen before their guests arrived Louis couldn’t be any calmer.

Now, that they all sit on the round table, bellies full of Harry’s delicious dinner and a loving smile on their faces, Harry couldn’t be any more nervous. 

They didn’t tell the big news yet and he gets more fidgety with every minute, while Louis just throws the occasional smile over the table.

Harry nearly jumps out of his seat, when Louis starts tangling their feet under the table. He just needs some Harry on his skin, okay?

“Could you stop being so sickeningly sweet for just one second, please? Not everybody here is in so in love as you two are”, Gemma finally says what Lottie and the other three boys think as well. Just the parents are more than content about the situation. They are just all so happy, that their sons will be able to be together, even where everybody can see them. They just want them to be happy. And right now, they look more than happy, even if Harry seems to be a bit off.

“I won’t apologize for that”, Louis grins and leans back in his chair. He wonders, when they will explore the engagement ring on Harry’s finger which his fiancé desperately tries to show off. He’s such a dork and Louis is drowning in love for his boy. It’s really disgusting, actually.

“Gosh, get married already”, Gemma sighs and both, Louis and his fiancé jerk in their seats while throwing alarmed looks onto each other. Louis is a bit scared that his heart might jump out of his chest.

“I’m actually surprised that none of them popped the question yet”, Niall says while chewing on one of the cookies, Harry made extra for this evening. 

“Who is it going to be though?”, Lottie chimes in now and to Harry’s and Louis’ horror a serious discussion about their “possible” proposal is starting all over the table. It lasts for more than fifteen minutes in which they both just sit and listen to their stupid families and friends.

A few times Harry tries to say something but the others are so passionate about their theories that he just flops back onto his seat and shares secret smiles with Louis, their feet still intertwined under the table.

“Whoever it’s going to be”, Liam says, because they can’t just decide who will be brave enough to pop the question. “We all know for sure that it’s going to be most cheesy moment anybody could think of, I mean look at these two.” He sighs and then nine pairs of eyes lie on the still secretly engaged couple.

That is until Louis can’t hold back a snort anymore which ends in a full grown fit of laughter. 

“I’m not so sure about that”, he finally cracks out, while wiping tears out of his eyes.

Harry smiles his big Louis smile, dimples full on display. No it was anything but cheesy when Louis asked him. Well maybe a bit. But not in the classical way.

“Nah me neither”, he agrees but the others don’t have any of that.

“Oh please”, Gemma snorts. “It will probably take place in Paris under the Eiffel Tower or in New York on top of the Empire State Building or on the beach of some private island or some shit. Really.”

The others nod in agreement.

“I still don’t think so, it just wouldn’t fit”, Louis argues and this time Harry nods.

“Yeah, probably it will be some shitty stressful day, let’s say it’s a tuesday full of meetings and we’re both just on the edge and.. I don’t know, that’s how I picture it. What do you think, Lewis?”

“Deffo. And then we probably planned something romantic actually but nothing will go by plan, like… the restaurant doesn’t have the booked table anymore and the park, which is plan b, is full of people, so not really romantic either. And then there’s probably gonna be a car, racing through a big puddle which soaks your clothes from head to toe and everybody’s just pissed of.”

“Yeah”, Harry chimes in again. “And then we drive home and have the biggest fight because we’re just stressed out and then someone screams ‘Fuck you’ and the other answers quite eloquently with ‘Fuck you too’ while the first storms out of the kitchen.”

Louis now really needs all of his strength to not smile already. 

“And then I’ll probably scream at you and somehow it will end in a big confession of love to you and I will scream that I _fucking planned to ask you to marry me_ and _all you do is being moody_! And then I will throw the ring at you or something.”

“Yeah that’s how I picture it, too”, Harry agrees and then they turn their heads towards their guests and are, again, met by nine pairs of eyes.

“That’s horrible”, Liam says and they all agree. Well not all of them. Lottie just sits still and stares with an open mouth on Harry’s finger.

“Holy fucking shit!”, she screams and literally jumps out of her seat.

“Lottie! What’s wrong with you!”, Jay shrieks, horrified by her daughters expressions.

“No! You all are stupid idiots! I mean, we all are!”, she continues and Louis finally smiles a big ass smile, with crinkles by his eyes and everything.

“Finally”, he sighs. “Thanks, Lotts.”

“When?”, she asked. And there were still eight confused faces around them.

“Last tuesday actually”, Harry answers and because Lottie still seems to be the only one who caught the hint, she sighs exasperatedly.

“Would you all please have a look on Harry’s finger. The silver ring is definitely a new one in his collection.”

Simultaneously, eight pairs of eyes stare at Harry’s fingers, which he wiggles with a smug smile on his face.

“Holy fucking shit!”, Gemma screams now and jumps of her seat as well.

“That’s what I was saying”, Lottie says, but doesn’t waste any time anymore and jumps right into her brothers arms. “You two are idiots!”, she shrieks and he’s laughing because wow it was a great feeling to share this with Harry, but sharing it with the other persons in his life he loves most, is just awesome.

“Tell me something I didn’t know”, he mumbles and when he looks up he sees, that Harry has an arm full of sister as well.

“Are you gonna change last names?”, Lottie asks and quirks an eyebrow.

Louis smiles. “He’s going to be one of us.”

“My heart is broken!”, Gemma cries from the other side of the table, while Lottie is patting her brother’s shoulder.

“At least one thing you got right.”

“So that was the real story of your engagement?”, Jay asks after the first wave of excitement died down.

“Yupp”, Louis says, content with him and his life and happy to finally hold Harry’s hand and in his. 

“I’m still mad that you didn’t tell me, when I stood in your bedroom”, Zayn says with a pout on his face. 

“Who says that you have any privilege? They should’ve told us just when we all stood there!”, Liam argues. Niall nods along feverishly.

“Do I want to know why you were all in their bedroom or nah?”, Gemma asks with a smile.

“Nah”, all five of them say and it’s definitely one of the best dinner parties ever in the Styles-Tomlinson / soon to be just Tomlinson household. Until yet, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my beautiful friend (yeah you're my friend now, sorry not sorry)  
> leave kudos if you like or a comment if you like or just read it again if you like or read the other parts if you like or visit me on my [ tumblr ](http://mirilik.tumblr.com/) ! :)
> 
> lots of love, hope you have an awesome day!


End file.
